À la gloire des Poufsouffle !
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Il faut prouver à tous quelle est la plus fantastique maison de Poudlard. Et non, ce n'est pas du tout une référence aux Animaux Fantastiques, ha, ha... Quoi ? Comment ça mon humour est nul ? Eh, j'suis Poufsouffle, moi ! Un peu de respect ! Vous croyez pas que Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison ? Eh bien, je vais vous prouver le contraire.
1. Première partie

**Parce que les Poufsouffle sont les meilleurs (enfin, je dis ça surtout parce que je suis une Poufsouffle) et qu'ils méritent beaucoup plus de respect. Et il faut arrêter de prendre Cédric Diggory comme un bon exemple de Poufsouffle, il était nul. Pensez plutôt à Norbert Dragonneau ou Nymphadora Tonks, d'accord ? Eux, ils sont cool.**

 **Surtout, ne prenez pas ça trop au sérieux. Ce texte est juste une manière de tourner les maisons en dérision et de valoriser la talentueuse et honorable maison de Poufsouffle parce que sinon c'est toujours sur nous que ça retombe, alors un peu de vantardise, de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal !**

 **Disclaimer : alors, évidemment, je ne possède pas Harry Potter, sinon une grande partie des personnages auraient déjà été dans des maisons complètements différentes, hé, hé.**

* * *

 **À la gloire des Poufsouffle !**

Le courage pouvait prendre plusieurs formes. Qui avait-il de plus courageux que de risquer sa vie pour accomplir un exploit héroïque, pour prouver le courage qui habite notre cœur au dépend même de la prudence ?

L'intelligence ne se définissait pas d'une seule façon. Celui qui mettait tout son esprit et toute sa sagesse dans un projet n'était-il pas le plus apte à prouver par l'enrichissement de ses connaissances qu'il ne disait que la vérité ?

La ruse ne se formatait pas d'une seule manière de faire. Le vrai roublard ne réfléchissait-il pas toujours à plusieurs plans si celui de base venait à changer et prouvait ainsi que la méfiance et la malice étaient au fondement même de la puissance et la réussite ?

Mais si tout ne se définissait pas si simplement ? Si le courage se présentait sans avoir à se confronter à ses pires peurs de manière héroïque, que l'intelligence ne se résumait pas à posséder le plus de connaissance et que la ruse ne se définissait pas forcément par la fourberie ?

Était-il moins valeureux, celui qui savait pardonner à son prochain, quand bien même ce dernier serait à l'origine de tous ses maux ? Était-il moins intelligent, celui qui mettait à profil ses maigres connaissances pour une noble cause qui lui tenait à cœur ? Était-il moins rusé, celui qui accordait sa confiance à d'autres, acceptant même de leur confier sa vie ?

Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas les plus courageux, les plus intelligents ou les plus rusés. Mais ce sont les plus patients et les plus loyaux. Ils n'abandonnent jamais et font preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit, bien plus que toute autre maison. Ils ne jugent pas, ne critiquent pas mais acceptent et pardonnent. Pour eux, quelle importance de venir d'une noble famille ou d'être né-Moldu ? Les sorciers et les sorcières, qu'importent leurs origines, sont tous égaux et méritent une chance.

Inutile de vouloir prouver sa valeur en affrontant ses plus grandes peurs dans un combat noble et digne. Inutile de vouloir prouver au monde entier sa supériorité par des connaissances inédites et une sagesse exceptionnelle. Inutile de vouloir prouver son talent en ayant des ambitions démesurées et toujours comploter pour réussir. À quoi bon tout cela ?

N'est-il pas plus simple de rester tranquillement loin du danger, avec d'agréables projets d'avenirs tout à fait réalisables et sans aucun besoin de ruser pour y parvenir et flatter son orgueil ?

Bilbo l'a déjà bien prouvé : quoi de mieux que de rester tranquillement chez soi, à côté d'un bon feu de cheminée et une bonne pitance à déguster ? Tous les Poufsouffle vous le diront : leur Salle Commune est la meilleure, puisqu'elle est juste à côté des cuisines ! Il faut juste veiller à ce que des nains n'entrent pas pour mettre le bordel. Les Poufsouffle doivent déjà assez en faire, inutile d'en rajouter encore plus, sinon le professeur Dumbledore risquerait de ne pas être très content. Et surtout, ça fait encore plus de boulot pour ces pauvres elfes de maisons.

Mais, outre la nourriture, qui est un élément fondamental, qu'ont de spéciaux les Poufsouffle ? La réponse est très simple : de superbes fêtes ! Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas les plus acharnés dans leur travail comme les Serdaigle ou les Serpentard, mais ils persistent et n'abandonnent pas. Et pour faire passer la pression, quoi de mieux que de faire la fête dans la maison la plus accueillante de Poudlard ? Parce que les jumeaux Weasley ont beau être à Gryffondor, ils ne sont pas indispensables pour créer le chaos dans l'enceinte du château. Franchement, en quoi cela est étonnant que les Poufsouffle sont les plus fêtard et ceux qui profitent le mieux des festivités ? Ils ne prennent pas tout à la légère, loin de là ; ils savent juste faire la part des choses et s'amuser quand cela est possible, contrairement à d'autres... Et une fête chez les Poufsouffle... C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Et c'est pour cela que c'est génial ! Est-ce que vous avez déjà été dans une fête de Poufsouffle ?... Non ? Oh, vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez !

Il suffit de demander à Nymphadora Tonks. Vous la connaissez ? Oui ? Elle est cool, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, elle fut élève à Poufsouffle ! Et vous vous doutez bien qu'elle n'a pas passé ses années scolaires à jouer la Serdaigle en restant coller à un livre ou des révisions. Et pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêché de devenir Auror. Une Auror qui travaille avec Alastor Maugrey, rien que ça ! Non, parce que ça n'en a pas l'air, mais il n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours le Fol Œil et se dire que cet homme qui représente l'élite des Aurors travaille avec Nymphadora Tonks, c'est impressionnant ! Car disons que, question caractère, c'est un tout petit peu des opposés. Vous vous voyez, vous, passer des heures en compagnie d'Alastor Maugrey pour des missions ? Eh bien, si c'est le cas, vous êtes vraiment fort ! Parce qu'il y a peu de solutions dans votre cas : normalement, vous ne devriez pas faire long feu. Soit vous abandonnez, soit Fol Œil vous fait abandonner, au choix. Vous préférez quoi, de gré ou de force ?

Mais bon, laissons les Aurors de côté et parlons d'un autre personne très important. Newton Scamander, un anglais que les français connaissent sous le nom de Norbert Dragonneau. Ce n'est pas trop cool, ou choupi au choix, comme pseudonyme ? Je crois qu'il existe un dragon du nom de Norbert, mais faudrait demander à Charlie Weasley pour plus de précision. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, si vous ne le connaissez pas, ce Dragonneau, vous connaissez forcément son livre intitulé _Vie et habitat des Animaux fantastiques_? Parce que si vous ne le connaissez pas... Vous avez dû vivre dans une grotte pendant pas mal d'années. Non, sérieusement, il faut lire ce livre ! Il est fantastique et change de ces vieux grimoires poussiéreux qui n'intéressent personne. Même Albus Dumbledore l'a dit dans la nouvelle édition des Animaux fantastiques : on ne peut pas considérer une bibliothèque de sorcier potable sans ce livre et ce même livre permet d'obtenir de merveilleux résultats aux ASPICS. C'est comme lire les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ ou le _Quidditch à travers les âges_ , c'est indispensable pour tout sorcier digne de ce nom. En plus il n'est pas dur à trouver puisque même les Moldus peuvent lire ce livre ! Allez les apprentis sorciers, mettez-vous à la lecture et courrez acheter ce livre écrit par l'un des plus grands Poufsouffle. Vous verrez, vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir pris _Soins aux créatures magies_ en cours optionnel !

Alors, toujours pas convaincu de combien les Poufsouffle sont cool ? Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas grand-chose pour vous. Je pourrai écrire une saga de sept tomes avec un personnage de Poufsouffle pour vous prouver combien les Poufsouffle sont plus talentueux qu'on le croit, mais ce n'est pas trop dans l'esprit de la maison de se vanter. Bon, je fais que ça depuis le début, mais dites-vous que comme je suis l'auteur, ça compte pas. Les Poufsouffle sont de braves sorciers qui peuvent être tellement serviable et aimable qu'on les oublie, et c'est assez triste ! Quand on dit après que les Gryffondor sont tolérants, j'ai du mal à y croire... Le prenez pas mal, hein ! Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi, lorsqu'Harry Potter fut choisi pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il fut un peu un paria dans sa propre maison. Bon, on n'est pas des tendres non plus ! Les Poufsouffle aussi l'ont ignoré, mais si c'était quelqu'un de la maison, jamais cela ne se serait fait ! Une maison, c'est comme une famille ; faut se soutenir et ça, les Gryffondor l'ont un peu oublié sur ce coup-là.

Mais je ne suis pas là pour critiquer ou blâmer, c'est vrai. En fait, je ne sais même pas vraiment où je vais avec cet essai, ha, ha ! Bah, je pense tout de même que le message est clair, mais au cas où, je vais le résumé. Je ne suis pas super sympa ?

Toutes les maisons ont un intérêt et il est complètement idiot de les juger par les personnages qu'elles ont abrités. Le meilleur exemple étant la maison Serpentard. Beaucoup l'oublient mais si les Serpentard d'aujourd'hui sont majoritairement considéré comme mauvais, le plus grand de tous les sorciers fut à Serpentard. On donna même son nom à la plus grande distinction possible. Oui, vous l'avez deviné, je veux parler de l'Ordre de Merlin.

Cet exemple prouve qu'il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un selon sa maison, mais il ne faut pas non plus avoir des préjugés sur celle-ci. Merlin était le plus grand sorcier du monde, et j'imagine sans problème qu'il a réussi à devenir une légende par ses stratagèmes et sa ruse. Il n'y a aucun problème à ça. Alors vous qui n'êtes pas de Poufsouffle, réfléchissez un peu avant de vouloir vous moquer d'eux. Ils ne sont pas irresponsables ou inutiles, ils sont optimistes et persévérants.

Et vous, les Poufsouffle, qui lisez cet essai, n'oubliez pas combien vous êtes des gens biens. Il n'existe pas de définition de bien et de mal, on n'est pas gentil ou méchant. Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de faire de votre mieux pour votre prochain, et ça c'est génial. Vous êtes des types bien, qui prenez pas la vie trop au sérieux à en devenir dépressifs mais qui comprenez l'importance des choses en laissant chaque chose en son temps. Profitez à fond, ne vous souciez pas de problèmes stupides et envahissants et continuez d'être vous-même. Car les Poufsouffle sont avant tout honnête et sincère, avec leur entourage et eux-mêmes. Vous avez un talent incroyable : une ouverture d'esprit unique qui vous permet d'accepter les autres et de ne pas faire d'amalgame. Alors profitez de cette chance et n'oubliez pas le plus important :

LES POUFSOUFFLE SONT LES MEILLEURS !

Ha, ha ! Évidemment qu'on est les meilleurs ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce beau discours pour rien, voyons ! Allez les Poufsouffle, vous gagnerez ! Et n'oubliez pas ce que dis le Choixpeau : « Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, comme eux vous serez juste et loyal. Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler et leur patience est proverbiale ».

Voilà, tout est dit, non ?

Oh, d'ailleurs, il faudrait un slogan de maison... Les Poufsouffle sont toujours dans le coup !... Non ? Mmh, ouais, ce n'est pas terrible.

 _Auteur inconnu, À la gloire des Poufsouffle, 1996_

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce texte vous aura plût, peut-être fait rire si vous avez l'humour facile, aussi. L'extrait du Choixpeau est tiré d'Harry _Potter à l'école des Sorciers_ , durant sa chanson, si quelqu'un se demande. Ce que je dis là n'est absolument objectif. Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense sur les Poufsouffle, je n'en sais absolument rien si tous les Poufsouffle sont comme ça mais c'est comme cela que je les vois, vu que j'en suis moi-même une. A un moment, j'ai même voulu parler de Ted Lupin qui, moi-même je l'avais oublié, est à Poufsouffle. Mais, comme vous l'avez remarqué, ça n'aurait pas collé à la chronologie de l'One-Shot.**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que, qu'importe dans quelle maison vous êtes, ça vous aura plût (oui, oui, je me répète). Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Salut tout le monde ! Après avoir pas mal réfléchi, j'ai récité... euh, non, décidé, voilà, décidé de faire une suite à cet One-Shot puisque ça m'avait pas mal éclaté d'écrire ça. Sauf que, cette fois, ce sera à une époque différente ! Bon pour la première partie, j'espère que ça vous fera bien rire et, n'oubliez pas, fidèle camarades Poufsouffles (du coup, on met au pluriel ou pas ? ou on fait comme un nom de famille et on garde ça au singulier ?) : nous sommes les meilleurs !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est évidement pas à moi.**

* * *

 **À la gloire des Poufsouffle II !**

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Salutations à celui qui passe par là et est tombé sur ce livre. Enfin, peut-être que ce livre t'es tombé sur la tête, ha, ha ! oui, bon, je te préviens, mon humour n'est pas très glorieux. Prépares-toi à soupirer de nombreuses fois !

Mais peut-être me connais-tu déjà ? Je suis, en effet l'auteur de la première version de « À la gloire des Poufsouffle ! » et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'y rajouter une partie ! Oui, bon 21 ans après, c'est assez long, mais il n'est jamais trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Alors, par où commencer ? Ah, oui ! Déjà, j'ai finalement trouvé un tas de super slogans pour les Poufsouffle ! Si, si, ils sont bien, je vous assure ! Mais non, partez pas et venez les écouter.

Regardez, et osez me dire qu'ils ne sont pas géniaux.

« Les Poufsouffles vous battrons dans un souffle ! »

...

... Quoi, vous n'aimez pas ? Bon, j'admets, moi-même je n'imagine pas vraiment les Poufsouffle en tant qu'excellent combattants, c'est plutôt dans la mode Gryffondor, ça (ou Serdaigle, si c'est dans une bataille de... d'études).

Bon, dans ce cas, que dites-vous de celui-ci ?

« Les Poufsouffles ne sont jamais à bout de souffle ! »

...

... Toujours pas ? C'est quoi qui vous dérange ? Bon, c'est vrai que la rime est très facile, mais c'est surtout que je n'ai pas d'autres idées ! Je veux dire, pour les Gryffondor, les Serpentard et les Serdaigle, j'ai les mêmes slogans avec des rimes nulles. Observez.

« Les Gryffondor ont un cœur d'or ! »

« Les Serpentard ne se couchent pas tard ! »

« Les Serdaigle sont aussi fiers que des aigles ! »

Ce n'est pas génial comme slogans, ça ?

Sinon j'en ai d'autres, hein.

« Les Gryffondor sont des griffons qui ont jamais torts ! »

« Les Serpentard sont des serpentins du soir ! »

« Les Serdaigle sont des aigles avec des sers ! »

Bon d'accord, j'arrête le massacre. En plus ce n'est pas drôle et mes rimes sont très nulles. Je vous avoue que, de tous les Poufsouffle, je dois être celui avec l'humour le plus pathétique. C'est sûr que Tonks était bien plus drôle que moi !

Mais ne croyez pas que j'abandonne si vite ! Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur exemple de Poufsouffle mais j'en connais d'autres qui sont exemplaires, des modèles pour leurs camarades ! Bon, je ne parlerai évidemment pas de ceux que j'ai cités la dernière fois car... ils sont morts. Ouais, je sais, c'est morbide. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si une malédiction semble planer sur notre maison et tue tous les bons Poufsouffles ! Heureusement, pour ce cher Norbert Dragonneau, c'est juste la vieillesse qui l'a emportée. Par contre, les autres...

Oui, bon, arrêtons de parler des choses qui fâchent ! Vous ne savez pas mais il y a pleins de gens cool à Poufsouffle, comme Rose Zeller, Eleanor Branstone et Owen Clauldwell !... Comment ça, qui ils sont ?

Bon, pour être vrai, moi-même je les ai oubliés. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils devenus après Poudlard. Mais par contre, j'en ai en tête d'autres que vous aussi vous devriez sans doute connaitre.

Hannah Abbot (je crois qu'elle s'est marié à Neville Londubat, du coup, c'est Hannah Londubat ?) et Susan Bonnes. Et ne me dites pas que ces noms ne vous disent rien ! Hannah Abbot (ou Hannah Londubat, si vous préférez. Franchement, j'ai toujours cru que l'enfant Londubat finirait avec cette Serdaigle rêveuse un peu étrange), je sais que vous la connaissez tous, c'est elle qui gère le Chaudron Baveur. Après, je sais qu'elle a postulée pour devenir infirmière à Poudlard, mais j'ignore si elle y est parvenue.

Quand à Susan Bonnes, pas sûr que cela vous rappelle quelqu'un d'important mais sa tante, Amelia Bonnes, dirigeait le Département de la justice magique du Ministère de la Magie. J'ai connu Amelia Bonnes. Très froide et intransigeante, elle était très juste dans ses choix. Une grande sorcière. Tout mon contraire, quoi. D'ailleurs j'ai essayé de la séduire une fois. Elle ne m'a pas menacé ne me donner un procès, mais elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je regretterai si je continuai... Vous comprendrez que j'ai compris que je me suis pris un gros râteau (comme disent les jeunes ! d'ailleurs il faudra qu'on m'explique l'origine d'une telle expression...).

Alors, toujours pas convaincu ? Ah... Est-ce que j'ai cité Hengist de Woodcroft ? Oh, vous vous demandez qui est ce bonhomme ? Eh bien c'est le fondateur de Poudlard ! Non, je plaisante, ne venez pas me tuer pour avoir souillé la mémoire de Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle, je vous prie !

Mais, toujours est-il que ce cher Hengist est tout de même un sorcier très important, même dans l'histoire de Poudlard, car c'est lui qui a créé Pré-au-Lard. Eh oui ! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi son nom est si bizarre ? C'est grâce à ce cher Hengist que tous les élèves de Poudlard, à partir de leur troisième année, profitent des joies de la liberté à Pré-au-Lard et de ses nombreuses boutiques qui vous feront dépenser jusqu'à la moindre Noise ! Donc remerciez ce gentil monsieur qui était à Poufsouffle (sinon je ne parlerai évidemment pas de lui) et qui a eu la très bonne idée de construire ce village charmant, sans lequel tous les élèves de Poudlard (donc sans doute une grande majorité des lecteurs de cet ouvrage) seraient tristes et malheureux, avec rien pour se divertir en dehors des murs de leur château. Sauf si une balade dans la Forêt Interdite vous tente, mais ça m'étonne que vous soyez très suicidaire, n'est-ce pas ?

D'ailleurs, vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je parle de « vous » et non de « toi » comme au début ? Eh bien la réponse est très simple : je n'en ai aucune idée et je m'en moque ! Rappelez-vous, les Poufsouffle sont des gens qui ne se soucient guère des détails insignifiants et qui n'aiment pas se compliquer la vie. Enfin, je crois. Il faut dire, qu'en 21 ans, Poufsouffle est bien différent, je suppose...

C'est justement de ce côté que nous allons voir ! Connaissez-vous Ted Lupin ? Eh bien je vous parlerai de ce brave garçon dès que j'aurais cité un autre grand nom de notre formidable maison. Pourquoi ? Car je l'ai malencontreusement oublié, c'est aussi simple que cela, ha, ha...

Je devine que, pour ceux ayant eu Piètre/Désolant/Troll à leurs Histoire de la Magie aux Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (c'est beaucoup mieux ASPICS, non ?), le nom d'Artemisia Lufkin ne rappelle rien.

Mais, pour ceux qui ont obtenus Optimal/Effort Exceptionnel/Acceptable aux Accumulations de Sorcellerie... (non, je déconne, on va dire ASPICS), donc sans doute pratiquement que des Serdaigle (et encore, rappelons que l'Histoire de la Magie n'intéresse plus grand monde aux ASPICS) ou qui sont simplement fans de Quidditch, que cette chère dame, Poufsoufflienne (non, ce mot n'existe pas et ne veut rien dire) dans l'âme, fut notamment (bon, c'est qu'un détail dont tout le monde se moque) la première sorcière Ministre de la Magie et, surtout, responsable de la présence de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en Grande-Bretagne ! Et ça, c'est le plus important ! Grâce à elle, il y a la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch chez les Anglais !

Maintenant, nous pouvons revenir à nos licornes (quoi, ce n'est pas ça l'expression en équivalent sorcier ?) avec Ted Lupin, amicalement surnommé Teddy. Ted Remus Lupin, dit Teddy, était Préfet-en-Chef en tant que membre de Poufsouffle. Alors, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas mort, loin de là. C'est juste qu'il vient de finir sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pour le moment, son nom ne vous dit peut-être rien (sauf un certain lien avec un professeur de DCFM de Poudlard et détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe très populaire au sein de la lutte pour l'égalité des loups garous dans la communauté magique) mais, dans quelques années, je suis certain qu'il sera extrêmement populaire. Je crois que ce jeune homme rempli de talents et d'ambitions désire postuler pour obtenir un poste au Ministère de la Magie.

Qui sait, peut-être sera-t-il Ministre de la Magie après notre dévouée et excellente Hermione Granger-Weasley ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas, s'il le devient, ce serait très drôle. Vous saviez que c'est un Métamorphomage comme sa mère ? Imaginez avoir un Ministre de la Magie aux cheveux bleus. Si, si, il l'a fait. Demandez à Rita Skeeter qui l'observait durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 2014. Pourquoi elle l'observait ? Bah, c'est Rita Skeeter, y'a pas besoin de raison pour qu'elle veuille fouiner partout.

Voilà, j'ai épuisé mon stock de nom célèbres (ou qui le deviendront) pour les Poufsouffle. Enfin, pour l'instant ! Savez-vous que, cette année, rentreront à Poudlard le plus jeune fils Potter, la fille ainée de notre chère Ministre de la Magie ainsi qu'un certain Scorpius Malefoy ? Je suis sûr que cela sera très amusant de savoir dans quelle maison ils seront. Nous aurons pleins de surprises.

Imaginez une Rose Granger-Weasley à Serdaigle, avec un Albus Potter à Serpentard et un Scorpius Malefoy à Poufsouffle. Cela ne serait pas drôle ? Oui, bon, je sais, les Weasley, ça va à Gryffondor. Mais ne serait-ce pas l'exception à la règle ? De même qu'Albus Potter, qui tient son deuxième prénom d'un grand Serpentard, ou un Malefoy qui briserait les idées reçues en étant consciencieux et aimable ?

Oui, je sais, c'est très drôle et utopique comme idée. D'ailleurs, je n'ai sans doute pas le droit de parler de ces jeunes gens comme ça sans la permission de leurs parents, mais je suis un Poufsouffle. Et les Poufsouffle, c'est courageux et téméraire !... Comment ça, c'est Gryffondor ? Ah mince...

Dans ce cas, rappelez-vous : si un Auror (genre Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malefoy) me demande, vous ne me connaissez pas, d'accord ? Enfin, je plaisante : vous ne connaissez même pas mon nom !

Et surtout, le plus important, à ne pas oublier :

LES POUFSOUFFLE SONT LES MEILLEURS !

Les Poufsouffle sont toujours dans le coup !... Non ? Mmh, ouais, ce n'est toujours pas mieux.

 _Auteur inconnu, À la gloire des Poufsouffle partie II, 2017_

* * *

 **J'espère que, comme pour la « première partie », cela vous aura bien fait rire et, pour cette fois, je n'ai fait (presque) aucune critique ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ?... Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas répondre ?**

 **Sinon, j'ai cité pleins de noms de Poufsouffle dans ce texte, que moi-même j'ignorais (le seul que je connaissais étant Teddy Lupin). Donc maintenant, en tant que Poufsouffle, vous pourrez citer une Ministre de la Magie, le fondateur de Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que la propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur. Ainsi que pleins de slogans nuls ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ? (Oui, je me répète, ha, ha.) Allez les Poufsouffle, nous dominerons le monde !**


End file.
